As electronic devices such as smart phone and tablet Personal Computer (PC) rapidly advance, the electronic device allowing wireless voice call and information exchange becomes necessary for daily life. When first introduced, the electronic device provided the features of portability and wireless communication. As technology has advanced and wireless Internet is introduced, advanced portable terminals are now provided as multimedia devices supporting functions such as schedule management, games, remote control, image capturing, and projector, to thus meet user's demands.
In particular, as various communication systems are provided recently, the electronic device supports various communication systems. For example, a mobile electronic device supports at least two communication systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA). For the wireless communication, the electronic device needs to search for an accessible Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) by scanning a frequency band corresponding to the communication system. The short scanning time of the frequency band allows the rapid communication.
However, the related art scans the whole frequency band supported by the electronic device based on the communication system. As a result, as the number of the communication systems increases, the frequency band scan time for the PLMN search also increases.
In this regard, what is needed is a method for shortening the frequency band scan time in the electronic device supporting the plurality of the communication systems.